<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk and Disorderly by DearHeartx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980239">Drunk and Disorderly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx'>DearHeartx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2018 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drunkenness, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronted with her past, Ellaria's looks for answers at the bottom of a bottle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus &amp; Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2018 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk and Disorderly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellaria silently thanked the Maker that no one was in the a Great Hall as she stumbled through the doorway, the door slamming against one of those hideous Ferelden dog statues Josephine insisted on lining the court with. The echoes had nearly died by the time she reached the door to her private chambers. She rested her forehead against the door and with a heaving sigh, lamented, “How do I tell him?”</p><p>“I find that a great, big kiss often helps.”</p><p>She startled, reaching for a weapon with a hand that was already full with a whiskey bottle, and lost her footing. She would've fallen for a third time since starting toward her chambers if the dusky mage hadn't gracefully leaped to catch her by the shoulders. </p><p>“Dear me, does your little Chantry boy know you drink like a fish?” </p><p>Ellaria searched for a biting retort, but when she looked up at Dorian’s smile, she saw nothing but kindness. “Dorian,” she started to whine, but a wave of nausea overtook her. </p><p>“Oh, oh! I know that look!” He yelped and led her to a large vase a few feet away barely making it in time. “Oh, treasure,” he cooed as he held her long hair  away from her face. “You'll be okay.” </p><p>Once Ellaria was fairly certain she had nothing left in her stomach, she slid down the wall and looked up at Dorian who was still smiling, albeit a little less broadly. “Remind me to buy Josie a new vase. I don't think I'll remember much of this.” </p><p>“Of course,” he said and sat down to sit next to her. “May I?” He extended a hand, ice magic frosting the tips of his fingers. </p><p>“Please,” she was almost crying again, but this time she was uncertain if it was her situation with Cullen or Dorian’s kindness. </p><p>Dorian had pressed his chilled hand against the back of her neck and she felt almost immediate relief from the unabating nausea. She leaned into him and hugged him tightly around the waste. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You're quite welcome. You know I'd do anything for you. Anything except lie. And that is precisely why I must tell you, you smell worse than a stablehand who works with the horses and sleeps with the dogs. And I don't mean the Ferelden women.” His eyes sparkled as he chuckled warmly.  “Up you go, I’ll help.” </p><p>He hoisted Ellaria to a standing position and then threw her over his shoulder. “Do let me know if you feel ill again, won't you?” Without waiting for a response he started up the flight of stairs to Ellaria's private chambers. </p><p>“I suppose I should've asked, you do have a private bath, yes? I can't imagine they'd make the Inquisitor use the bathhouse like the rest of the common rabble.”</p><p>Ellaria managed a laugh. </p><p>“Ah! She lives!” </p><p>“It's in that closet. It's usually brought out for me first thing in the morning along with a dressing screen.” </p><p>“My, my, aren't we fancy.” He poked her in the ribs gently. “Any scented oils?” </p><p>“Um, that's usually all done by the time I'm awake, too. I guess, closet?” Ellaria’s inebriation had begun to lift and she was left with a gradually increasing headache.</p><p>She laid on her chaise and waited as Dorian bustled about humming something to himself. </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“That song. It sounds terribly sad.”</p><p>“Oh, I suppose it is, in a way. It's a Tevinter lullaby. All ready!” He announced quickly. </p><p>Ellaria opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful bath she could imagine. It was her usual large copper basin, but it was full of steaming water, and overflowing with multicolored bubbles, some even floating whimsically above the tub. When she stepped closer she could smell an oil she hadn't used in her morning baths, but it was warm and calming and reminded her of waking up early on a summer morning when she was staying with her mother and the Dalish. </p><p>“Oh, Dorian…” she was breathless. </p><p>“I am a master craftsman.” He boasted, puffing his chest out proudly. </p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>“This however, isn't just for relaxing. It's for therapy. Get in and tell Master Pavus what's bothering you, Treasure.” He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, but when he pulled away she saw him crinkle his nose slightly. “Better sooner than later, I think, yes?” He laughed and soon Ellaria found herself laughing with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>